


Permission Granted

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Flynn won't touch Lucy unless she's okay with it.





	Permission Granted

**Author's Note:**

> *sings* One day I'll actually like my Flynn and Lucy voices. 
> 
> Uh hmm, anyway, short story sitting in my drafts. As always, hope someone likes it. :) 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please excuse my errors and poor writing

The air is a confusing mix of smoke and gunpowder. Somehow the time team manages to find themselves in colonial America, again, in the midst of the Battle of Lexington and Concord. A sleeper Rittenhouse agent attempts to move the British army sooner than history states to capture the colonist's ammunitions and revolutionary leaders Samuel Adams and John Hancock.

Two gun shots quickly ends whatever the agent may have been planning, and the team successfully mobilizes Paul Revere and William Dawes to warn the colonists of the incoming British. Mission complete. But before the team can make the trek back to the lifeboat, a shot rings out.

They don't plan to separate, but it isn't long before Flynn loses sight of Rufus, Wyatt, and Lucy. He closes his eyes for a second to breathe. Flynn's spent the last mile dodging bullets and British soldiers trying his best to avoid death and killing anyone that shouldn't die today. He's been mostly successful.

"Argh," Flynn grimaces through clinched teeth. He feels a bullet tear through his skin and turns to the British regular standing six feet away from him. For a few seconds anyway before Flynn's modern gun makes quick work of him. "Sorry," he offers the dead soldier then ducks behind a nearby cluster of bushes to examine his wound. It isn't bad according to modern medicine, but with colonial devices, he'll likely lose his whole arm if not his life. He won't be much help to anyone if he dies somewhere in the woods of Massachusetts.

Flynn manages to stop the bleeding and shuffles along behind the road trying to avoid any additional confrontation. The air is still save the rustling of tree branches, but years of fighting reminds him he can't trust that no one is around. He treks on hoping that Lucy and the others make it safely.

It's nearly dark when Flynn spies the Lifeboat. Any relief he has vanishes quickly when he only sees Wyatt and Rufus.

"You're hurt," he barely hears Wyatt say.

"Where's Lucy?" Flynn's eyes dart across the clearing.

"Rufus took her back." Wyatt admits breathlessly. "She was shot-"

"You let Lucy get shot?" Flynn doesn't bother to hide the venom in his voice.

"Look, it's not that simple. We were all running," Wyatt protests.  "Clearly, you were shot too." And if it wasn't for Rufus, Flynn may have beaten him right there. Bad arm be damned.

"Lucy will be fine," Rufus interjects. "Now, let's go home before I shoot one of you myself."

Flynn darts down the steps once they've landed. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's resting," Agent Christopher responds. Flynn starts to take off down the hall, but she catches him by the arm. "Lucy will be fine. Let her sleep." He’s about to protest. "Flynn, she's alright. Now, let's treat your wound, shall we?"

He frowns before waving her on.

His room is silent. Agent Christopher successfully bandages his arm and hurries him back to his quarters advising she'll find him once Lucy is up and ready to talk. Flynn obeys mostly for Lucy’s sake over anything else.

Flynn tosses aside the books he's been reading. He isn't making much progress. His eyes are heavy and figures he should try and get some sleep.

He manages to get fairly comfortable despite his injured arm and is almost asleep when he hears the door creak. Flynn grabs his gun and levels it on the emerging figure.

"Lucy?"

She manages to look sheepish despite the gun he's pulled. He quickly stows it and rushes to her side. "Are you okay?"

Lucy nods. "My shoulder was hurt, but I've been patched up."

"I should have been there," Flynn whispers.

Lucy shakes her head. "It's okay. You can't protect me every time. I've got to do it for myself once in a while, right?"

He manages a small smile at her attempt to lighten the mood and backs up to allow her to sit on the bed.

"I can't stay long," Lucy confesses. "Jiya and Agent Christopher are watching me like a hawk."

A strand of hair bounces in front of her eyes, and he longs to move it. Instead, he says, "I'm glad you came to see me."

Lucy gives him a smile that lights up his heart. "I thought you might be okay if I creeped in." Her eyes close, and she grips onto the edge of the bed. "To be honest, I'm still a little woozy."

"Let me walk you back," Flynn offers, and she grins before clutching his arm.

Their journey is silent, and Flynn holds her steady. By the time they've arrived back to her room, he's not ready to say good-bye.

"I'll be okay," Lucy answers his silent question. He should know by now he can't hide anything from her.

Flynn nods but stands planted with a need to protect. She looks so soft in the bunker light, and he's strangled by the desire to remain and keep a watchful eye on her. Instead, he kisses her.

Lucy's shock is evident, and Flynn pulls back immediately. He stammers out apologies. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I, I never planned, I never meant, Lucy, I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

He would keep apologizing, but Lucy's lips are suddenly on his.

"Lucy?" he questions when they separate again.

"What?" she smirks. "You're allowed to kiss me, but I can't kiss you?"

"No, no, of course you can," he stops and flicks his tongue across his lips. "But I never meant to touch you like that."

"Wait, you don't want to kiss me?"

"Yes, I do," he answers hurriedly. "But not without your permission."

Lucy eyes him. "Okay, you have it."

"I mean it, Lucy. I don't want to touch you in a way you haven't asked for."

"Flynn," Lucy whispers then cups his cheek. "I trust you. There’s nothing to be afraid of."

He looks down. "I’ve handled things between us quite poorly historically. I don’t want to hurt you again."

She looks at him sadly. “All has been forgiven, and I mean it. I trust you. I know you never wanted to hurt me.”

“I promise I won’t again.”

“And I believe you,” Lucy replies and squeezes his hand. “So, how about you stop being afraid to ask?”

Flynn glances back up and offers a small nod. He pulls her hand up to brush his lips against her knuckles. Flynn watches her closely to make sure this was alright, and Lucy smiles her permission.


End file.
